


Wear It

by cleste09



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/pseuds/cleste09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you dare to wear my shirt to profess your love for me...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear It

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the 2012/2013 season. You can try to vision any of the races from these 2 seasons. 
> 
> Just some fluffy stuff I wrote a few years back which I didn't manage to post it up. Thought this is appropriate considering how shit the race was for Kimi in Hungary (2015). 
> 
> As usual, I do not own any of the characters in this work of fiction. None of the below had happened in real life.

Clothes were scattered everywhere on the carpeted floor. The air smelled of manly scents and smell of sex. The curtains were drawn but the bright sunshine still managed to creep into the room through the small gaps. Two men were lying on the bed, sleeping soundly. The taller and skinnier one was being hugged from behind by the shorter and buffer one. Nicely-sculpted arms wrapped around his thin waist as the shorter and buffer one rested his chin on the taller and skinnier one’s shoulder. They were sleeping very soundly with the sheets covering their naked bodies.

RING RING

The taller man stirred in his sleep and grunted softly after hearing that sound.

RING RING

The grunts got louder as he tried to cover his ears to block out the annoying ringing sound.

RING RING

He could not take it anymore. He opened his eyes and reached out to grab the phone which was on the bedside table. As he stretched out, he felt the arms wrapping around his waist tightened as though unwilling to let go of him to retrieve the phone.

He answered the call in a small and soft voice, afraid that he will wake up his lover. He kept the call short. He was about to say goodbye when he felt hot and wet kisses on his neck. He nearly moaned into the mouthpiece. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down as the kisses were more persistent and moving down to his shoulders. He quickly ended the call and threw his phone onto the bed before turning himself to face him.

“What was that for?” he whispered softly as he saw the man smirked with his eyes still firmly closed.

The older man didn’t answer him. He kept his arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer so that he could rest his head on the older man’s chest.

“Kimi... I have to go. It’s Thursday and we have to be on the track,” he whispered to the older man, trying to wiggle his way out of his grasps but Kimi just tightened his grip.

“mmm... Just... Stay in for a while more,” Kimi mumbled, resting his head on top of his and refused to budge.

“Kimi... I can’t... Rocky called me and I have to be there by 9. It’s already 7.30...” he whispered back.

Kimi gave a low grunt and let go of him unwillingly. He turned to his side and continued sleeping but his phone rang. He grunted louder and answered it. After a few mumbles he ended the call. He stretched himself and sat up, looking at his lover getting off the bed, still naked, picking up the clothes that were thrown all over the floor. That shows you how passionate and eager the two were last night.

“Seb...” Kimi mumbled.

“Hmm?” Sebastian said as he picked up Kimi’s shirt from the floor.

“I was thinking...” Kimi trailed off, smirking. “Why don’t you wear my shirt to the track today,” he smiled at Sebastian.

“Your... Your shirt? As in... Lotus...? But...” Sebastian stuttered.

“Yes. Lotus. Why not? Show me that you love me so much till you don’t mind wearing my team shirt to the track,” Kimi shrugged.

Sebastian paused. He knew Kimi loves doing such things to him. Such a tease, never a torture though because he willingly obeys everything Kimi asks him to do. That’s how much he loves the guy.

“Fine...” he finally said as he gripped Kimi’s Lotus shirt in his hand tightly. Gosh, the things I will do for you, he thought as he entered the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Kimi sat there, smirking. He leaned against the headboard of the bed when he heard the shower had stopped. He had all kinds of images in his head. Sebastian had never worn his Lotus shirt at all, even after their fun time together. He really wanted to know how would it look like or even feel like when he wore his team shirt. He knew Sebastian was proud to be in Red Bull, so proud that he might love the team more than he loves him. Note the emphasis on the word ‘might’ because it’s definitely doubtful now since he had agreed to wear his Lotus shirt instead of his own Red Bull one.

He heard the bathroom door creaked opened and Sebastian walked out. Kimi smiled when he saw the Lotus shirt on his skinny frame. The shirt was obviously a bit too big for him as it hung loosely on his frame.

“What? Is it ugly?” Sebastian asked, feeling conscious all of a sudden.

“It’s perfect,” Kimi mumbled as he got up and went over to him. He pulled him close to him. “I love you Seb...” he mumbled into his ears as he pressed his lips against his, feeling a smile formed on Sebastian’s lips as they locked lips.

Kimi went to get ready and as soon as he was done, they left the hotel. They went on their own ways as they had their own teams and personnels to settle with.

Heikki, Sebastian’s personal trainer, raised his eyebrows when he saw Sebastian wearing a Lotus team shirt. Heikki was one of the two who knew Sebastian’s relationship with Kimi so he didn’t really question anything about it. He was just concerned about the reaction of the media when they see this.

“You... really want to wear that to the track? The media will say something,” Heikki asked as Sebastian parked the car outside the paddock area.

“I can say I’m trolling people,” Sebastian laughed as he turned off the engine. “That’s what I’m good at, no?” he chuckled but Heikki didn’t find it funny.

“The media will say things. They will speculate and what if... What if they find out about you and Kimi?” Heikki said as he grabbed Sebastian’s bag from the backseat.

“Let them say,” Sebastian opened the door and got out of the car. “Besides, Kimi’s right. We just have to do whatever we want to do. Don’t give a damn about what the media say or do,” he continued.

As they headed to the paddock, they could hear mumbles and whispers as the photographers started snapping photos away. Sebastian put on a huge, cheeky smile as though he had succeeded in trolling people, which in fact, he was just fulfilling Kimi’s request.

“Seb! What the hell are you wearing??” the sound of a familiar British accent rang through his ears. He turned around and found Jenson standing there, laughing and pointing at the Lotus shirt he was wearing.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sebastian chuckled as they closed in to hug each other.

“Kimi told you to wear it huh?” Jenson whispered into his ears when they hugged. Jenson was the other person who knew his relationship with Kimi.

“Easy guess, eh?” Sebastian whispered back before breaking away from the hug.

“Nice of you to troll people. Glad it’s a Thursday though, not so serious if you go walking around in that shirt,” Jenson paused before leaning in. “You do realised there’s a ‘Kimi’ word right in front of that shirt, right? People will guess and say stuff,” he whispered.

“Well, I can say I borrowed this from Kimi to troll people,” Sebastian winked as he patted Jenson’s back. “I’ll see you around!” he said before walking along the paddock.

Other drivers had spotted the shirt Sebastian was wearing and they were all shock to see it. Some pointed at him while others went over to ask him whether he was really trolling people.

Sebastian was finding all of this very funny and somehow he felt glad that Kimi had asked him to wear this to the paddock. All this feeling stopped though when he entered his motorhome to see a rather stern-looking Christian standing in front of him.

“Seb, what are you wearing?” Christian asked. Quite obvious to even ask that question, Sebastian thought but he didn’t dare to answer his boss in such a way.

“Erm... Well, I thought... it would be funny, you know...” Sebastian stuttered.

“Not funny to the sponsors and our team. Look, this... Only this once, okay? No more funny things which involves wearing your rivals stuff, okay?” Christian waited for Sebastian to nod before walking away.

“Rivals... He’s not my rival...” Sebastian mumbled before going back into his room.

He felt his phone vibrated and he answered without looking at the screen.

“I see you’re enjoying the attention you’re getting today,” Kimi’s monotonous voice rang through, though he could clearly hear a tinge of glee in his voice.

“Not until Christian came and told me off. Pfft, you’re paying for this,” Sebastian fumed slightly.

“Oh... You want me to pay for it? Sure. Tonight, your room,” Kimi said. It was a wonder how that could sound so seductive with Kimi’s voice being so monotonous. It sent shivers down Sebastian’s spine.

“Kimi, you know it’s the race weekend! We can’t...” Sebastian trailed off.

“Who said we are going to have sex? You’re a dirty-minded boy. Tonight, your room. Love you my dear,” Kimi said and ended the call.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. He took off the Lotus shirt. It still had Kimi’s scent lingering on it. He smiled as he folded the shirt neatly and putting it away before slipping into his own Red Bull shirt.

He just couldn’t wait for tonight to arrive as his man, his lover, his Kimi is going to give him a nice ‘apology’ in his own hotel room...

 

 


End file.
